Le Fruit défendu
by Aquali
Summary: Arthur et ses chevaliers retournent au Mur après une victoire contre les Pictes. C'est alors qu'ils rencontrent sur le chemin une étrange femme qui se dit capable d'exaucer les vœux. Mais quel est le prix à payer ?
1. Une âme pour une âme

Salut à tous ! :D

Voilà, je poste ma première fanfiction sur Le Roi Arthur.

Mes deux personnages principaux sont** Galahad** et **Tristan** car ce sont tout simplement mes perso préférés. :D

J'espère que mon histoire vous plaira !

Un grand merci à Hinaya-Chan pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre. ^^

Ah oui, et les personnages du film ne m'appartienne pas (on s'en doute...).

Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le Fruit défendu**

**Chapitre 1 : Une âme pour une âme**

* * *

Une fois de plus, Arthur Castus avait vaincu. Le combat avait de nouveau fait rage entre les démons bleus Pictes et ses chevaliers Sarmates et leur victoire avait été totale. Ils avaient vaincu, mais à quel prix ? Pour la gloire de Rome ? Pour la liberté ? A quoi bon tous ces principes, lorsque l'on perd un compagnon d'arme, un ami… un frère.

Les valeureux guerriers s'en retournaient au Mur d'Hadrien, le visage fermé et le cœur lourd. Le sang de leurs ennemis maculait leurs armures et les lames de leurs épées. Cependant, aucun d'entre eux n'en était sorti indemne. L'arcade sourcilière de Dagonet était traversée de part et d'autre par une entaille d'où coulait un filet de sang. Les bras abîmés de Bors, ne demandaient qu'à être soignés. Et Gauvain, dont l'œil droit était gonflé par les coups, compressait un morceau de tissus contre sa lèvre supérieure. Sans compter toutes les autres blessures qui marqueraient leur corps à vie.

Arthur, avait pris de l'avance sur ses compagnons. Derrière lui, sur la croupe de son cheval, était posé un corps. Un corps froid et sans vie. Son visage blanchâtre, déformé par la mort, tapait en rythme contre la cuisse du cheval et les secousses soulevaient ses cheveux bruns parsemés de tresses pour laisser entrevoir ses tatouages ethniques sur ses joues.

L'officier romain avançait silencieusement, le regard scrutant l'horizon, attendant que son éclaireur revienne lui annoncer que tout allait bien, qu'ils rentreraient au Mur en sécurité. Mais Tristan n'allait pas revenir comme à son habitude, au galop accompagné de son fidèle faucon au bras. Non. Parce que Tristan était dans son dos. Parce qu'il était mort.

Plus loin, le jeune Galahad fermait la marche, isolé des autres. Il baissa la tête, laissant ses cheveux bruns masquer son regard grave et son front ridé par la colère. Ses poings serraient toujours plus fort ses rênes, au point où ses ongles se plantèrent dans ses paumes, mais la douleur lui importait peu à présent. Tristan avait été comme un frère pour lui_ -il l'avait été pour chacun d'entre eux-_ Mais pour lui, c'était différent. Pendant toutes ces années passées à ses côtés, Tristan lui avait peu de fois adressé la parole en dehors des missions. Cependant, les gestes se substituaient à la parole et Galahad ne se souvenait même plus le nombre de fois où il l'avait sauvé de justesse, où il lui avait donné une tape dans le dos quand il avait manqué de courage, veillé sur lui quand il avait été malade ou même posé une main réconfortante sur son épaule quand son cœur était rempli de doutes.

Galahad avait été le plus jeune Sarmate recruté dans l'armée romaine et à leur arrivée sur l'île de Bretagne, Tristan avait gardé un œil sur lui. Un œil discret et attentif. Et cela avait encore continué, jusqu'à ce matin là. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'empêcher de venir le secourir ? Galahad ne pouvait s'arrêter de penser que c'était lui qui aurait dû mourir par l'épée de ce Picte et non Tristan. Mais le mal était fait et revenir en arrière était impossible.

Il remonta au niveau de ses compagnons. Tous le regardèrent, presque inquiets tant par son état physique et que moral.

« Galahad, tu devrais soigner ta blessure à la cuisse. » lui conseilla Gauvain, en désignant sa jambe d'un signe de tête.

« Oui. » répondit-il sans grande conviction.

De nouveau le silence s'installa entre les chevaliers. Puis le jeune Sarmate tourna vivement la tête, comme s'il avait entendu quelqu'un lui murmurer à l'oreille. Il fut surpris lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir réagi. Les autres avaient relevé leur tête et restaient attentif au moindre son. Mais plus rien ne se fit entendre. A nouveau, porté par le souffle glacial du vent, ils perçurent un fredonnement, qui se transforma peu à peu en une étrange mélodie. La voix qui traversait les airs était calme et posée. Mais ils ne comprirent pas les paroles, ce qui donna à ce chant un côté mystérieux et presque mystique. La musique s'arrêta encore une fois, puis reprit dans une brise. Comme si le vent la transportait au fil de ses envies.

Arthur rejoignit ses chevaliers tout aussi surprit qu'eux. Il leur adressa des regards interrogateurs, mais n'eut aucune réponse et finalement ne s'en étonna pas.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Gauvain.

« Je n'en sais pas plus que vous. » lui répondit Arthur.

« Quelqu'un chante. » fit Galahad, les yeux posés sur le corps de Tristan, essayant de se convaincre que la chanson lui était destinée.

« Il n'y a personne à part nous. » dit Lancelot.

« Non, nous ne sommes pas seuls. » intervint Dagonet, de sa voix inexpressive.

Le Sarmate désigna, en contrebas la lisière de la forêt où avançait une charrette tirée par un grand cheval noir. Et d'aussi loin qu'ils étaient, ils pouvaient entrevoir une silhouette encapuchonnée tenir les rênes.

« Un marchand ? » demanda Lancelot.

« On dirait bien. » conclut Gauvain.

« Seulement il n'y a pas de marchand dans cette région aussi reculée du Mur. » dit Arthur, dont le regard s'était assombri. « Allons jeter un œil. »

Sur ces mots, les chevaliers acquiescèrent et se dirigèrent vers la charrette au galop. La silhouette tira sur ses rênes, sans même se retourner pour voir qui est-ce qui s'approchait d'elle. Arthur s'avança un peu plus et arrêta son cheval lorsqu'il fut face au marchand.

« La région est bien dangereuse pour voyager seul. Quelle marchandise vaut bien la peine de prendre un tel risque ? » demanda-t-il plus fermement qu'il l'aurait voulu, certainement à cause des évènements récents.

Le propriétaire de la charrette ne répondit pas et se contenta de se tourner vers le romain en relevant sa capuche. Un hoquet de surprise s'empara des cavaliers. Aussi loin du Mur, ils ne s'attendaient pas à croiser une femme voyageant seule.

Elle possédait un visage fin, des yeux bleu clairs et de beaux cheveux châtains, légèrement ondulés, qui lui descendaient jusqu'aux épaules. Sa peau était si pâle qu'on aurait dit qu'elle n'avait jamais vu la lumière du soleil. Elle portait de belles bagues à ses doigts, ainsi que de magnifiques bracelets dorés et avait à son cou, une petite boîte en or accrochée à une chaîne. La femme devait avoir une trentaine d'années tout au plus et son allure, ses bijoux et sa robe verte foncée, délicatement brodée, laissaient entrevoir l'idée qu'elle ne pouvait venir d'un quelconque village de paysans. Après avoir observé la petite troupe, un sourire satisfait s'afficha sur son visage. Puis elle reporta son attention sur Arthur.

« Je me nomme Samaha et je me dirige vers le grand Mur d'Hadrien. » dit-elle d'une voix douce. « Est-ce là où vous vous rendez, chevalier ? »

« C'est bien cela. » répondit-il en reprenant un ton correct pour s'adresser à une femme. « Je suis Arthur Castus, commandant des chevaliers sarmates. Notre caserne se trouve au Sud du Mur. Mais, si je puis me permettre, que fait une Dame telle que vous sur ces routes si dangereuses ? Je ne vois ni arme, ni protection. »

« Vous êtes bien aimable de vous soucier ainsi de moi. Mais sachez que la parole est la meilleure des protections. »

« Certes, mais… »

« J'ai vu votre regard suspicieux quand vous êtes arrivé près de mon chariot. » coupa-t-elle. « Je n'ai rien à cacher. Je m'en vais au Sud pour proposer mes services aux habitants. »

« Quel genre de services ? » demanda Lancelot avec un léger sourire en coin.

« Je vends aux gens ce qu'ils n'ont pas. Ce qu'ils ne pourront jamais avoir même dans leurs rêves les plus fous. Je satisfais leurs désirs les plus secrets. J'exauce leurs vœux les plus chers... »

Les chevaliers ne la quittèrent pas du regard, comme envoûtés par ses paroles si attirantes, si tentantes.

« Le chagrin, la peur et… la mort ne sont en aucun cas des obstacles. »dit-elle en portant son regard sur le corps sans vie de Tristan. « Je ne connais aucune limites. Il ne suffit que d'un mot de vous pour que je réalise votre vœu le plus cher. »

Un rire puissant et amer stoppa la femme dans son beau discours. Bors rigolait à gorge déployée, la tête penchée en arrière. Il la releva et posa un regard noir sur la marchande.

« N'ose même pas t'aventurer sur ce sujet ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Profiter ainsi de la mort d'un de nos compagnons ! Nous ne serons pas tes pigeons, pauvre idiote ! »

Sous la puissance de la voix de Bors, les autres chevaliers revinrent à la réalité et se rendirent compte de l'absurdité des paroles de Samaha et du regard intéressé qu'elle portait à la dépouille de Tristan.

Arthur secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place.

« Dame Samaha, nous ferons le trajet vers le Mur d'Hadrien ensemble, pour votre sécurité. Mais à l'avenir, je vous serais de gré de ne plus recommencer avec vos belles paroles illusoires. Nous venons de perdre un proche et en ce moment, certain sujets sont les malvenus. »

La femme hocha de la tête, ne quittant pas son petit sourire satisfait. Les chevaliers défilèrent l'un après l'autre devant elle, sans lui adresser un regard. Excepté Galahad, qui ne put décrocher son regard du sien lorsqu'il passa devant elle.

« La tristesse et le remord qui emplissent ton cœur ne sont que le commencement. » lui murmura-t-elle avant qu'il ne s'éloigne.

La charrette se remit en marche et resta à l'arrière du groupe. Au fur et à mesure où elle avançait, les cliquetis des bibelots qu'elle contenait, s'entrechoquaient et résonnaient dans la vallée. Le chariot n'était pas très grand et un drap bleu le recouvrait dans sa totalité, cachant ainsi son contenu aux yeux indiscrets.

Durant le voyage, Galahad se retournait souvent pour jeter quelques coups d'œil à l'étrange femme et celle-ci lui répondait toujours d'un petit sourire amical. Les dernières paroles qu'elle lui avait adressées résonnaient dans sa tête, l'accablant un peu plus.

Un peu avant que la nuit ne tombe, Arthur décida de s'arrêter et de monter le camp. Ils allumèrent un feu et s'assirent autour. Samaha s'était installée un peu plus loin et avait elle aussi allumé un feu.

« Vous ne trouvez pas cette femme étrange ? » demanda Dagonet.

« Pire ! Elle est folle ! » s'exclama Bors en passant un morceau de viande séchée à son voisin.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée d'avoir accepté qu'elle voyage avec nous. » dit Lancelot en regardant chacun de ses compagnons.

« C'est une femme. » insista l'officier romain

« Non, c'est une vipère qui croit pouvoir profiter de notre douleur. » lui répondit le beau brun.

« Tristan se serait aussi méfié d'elle. » fit Bors.

Le silence s'installa aussitôt que le nom du défunt fut prononcé. Tous se tournèrent vers son corps, adossé correctement contre un arbre comme si l'on voulait s'assurer de son bien être même après sa mort. Les yeux fermés, les mains rabattues sur son ventre, il semblait dormir…

Ils reportèrent leur attention sur le feu et regardèrent les flammes danser au son des craquements du bois.

« Au fait, quelqu'un a vu Galahad ? » demanda Gauvain, se souvenant enfin de ce qu'il voulait dire avant que la conversation ne dérive sur Tristan.

**~oOo~**

Un peu plus loin, le jeune Galahad tournait autour du chariot de Samaha. Il le détailla d'un œil curieux, passant sa main sur ses rebords en bois. Il fit une première fois le tour, puis une deuxième fois, sans trouver la moindre trace de la propriétaire. Le jeune homme s'approcha du cheval noir, qui était toujours attelé à la charrette et lui caressa doucement l'encolure.

« Où est ta maîtresse ? » chuchota-t-il sans vraiment attendre de réponse de la part de l'animal.

« Ça alors ! » fit une voix dans son dos, qui faisait mine d'être surprise.

Galahad se retourna dans un sursaut et sortit son épée, avec une rapidité impressionnante, qu'il pointa en direction de la voix. Reconnaissant l'étrange vendeuse il baissa sa garde et n'eut pas le temps de s'excuser, ni même de lui demander où elle était passée, qu'elle répondait déjà à sa question.

« J'étais partie chercher quelques branches pour entretenir mon feu » dit-elle en y déposant les branchages en question. « Quel est ton nom ? » demanda-t-elle ensuite d'une voix fluide et presque envoûtante.

« Je m'appelle Galahad. »

« C'est un très joli nom. » continua-t-elle, de sa douce voix. « Tu sembles perdu. C'est lié à la disparition de cet homme, ai-je tort ? »

« Non. »

« Qu'es-tu venu chercher auprès de moi ? »

« Des réponses. »

« Pose-moi tes questions et je te répondrais. » lui dit-elle en plantant ses yeux clairs dans les siens.

« Est-ce vrai ce que vous avez dit ? Que vous êtes capable d'exaucer n'importe quels vœux, même ceux liés à la mort ? »

« C'est vrai. »

« Comment savoir que vous ne mentez pas ? » dit soudainement Galahad en reculant d'un pas.

Son esprit ne cessait de vaciller entre la confiance et le doute. Que devait-il faire ? Qui devait-il croire ? Galahad était épuisé, confus. Jamais il n'avait été dans un état pareil. Jamais il n'aurait cru que la mort de Tristan l'affecterait à ce point.

Samaha refit un pas vers lui, ne quittant pas son regard du sien.

« Ce n'est pas l'esprit qui régit le destin des hommes. » dit-elle en posant sa main sur le front du jeune brun. « C'est le cœur. » finit-elle par dire en posant cette fois-ci sa main sur le cœur du sarmate.

A cet instant, quelque chose se brisa en Galahad. Les paroles de Samaha avaient réussi à percer sa carapace _–déjà fragilisée par la mort de son frère d'arme_- qu'il s'était forgée durant toutes ses années d'entraînement et de combat.

« Il est mort par ma faute... » avoua-t-il abattu.

« Tu veux qu'il revienne ? »

« Aidez-moi. »

« Sache qu'il y a un prix à payer. Mes services ne sont pas gratuits. »

« Je vous donnerai n'importe quoi ! Ce que vous voulez ! »

« Très bien, tu devras… »

« Faites-le ! Maintenant ! » coupa Galahad, impatient que ce cauchemar cesse.

« Comme tu voudras. » dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

Galahad l'observa avec attention, curiosité et frayeur. Il recula vivement et écarquilla les yeux en voyant les pupilles de la femme virer instantanément du bleu au rouge écarlate.

« _Renati._ » siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Un souffle glacial et morbide passa près du jeune sarmate, qui lui hérissa les poils et lui donna un étrange haut-le-cœur. Le souffle s'en alla en direction des autres chevaliers, éteignant le feu de Samaha au passage. A peine quelques secondes après, des cris de stupeur s'envolèrent du camp.

« Félicitations, ton ami est revenu du Royaume des Morts. » lui dit-elle en affichant un sourire presque malsain.

Galahad était complètement dépassé par les événements et ne savait comment réagir. Disait-elle vrai ? Son vœu avait-il été exaucé ? Il devait en avoir le cœur net ! Il s'apprêta à courir en direction de ses compagnons, lorsqu'une main le retint par l'épaule.

« Où vas-tu comme ça ? » l'interrogea Samaha. « Le moment est venu de payer ce que tu me dois ! »

**~oOo~**

Les chevaliers étaient assis autour du feu et ils ne semblaient pas vouloir le quitter des yeux. Tous plongés dans leurs pensées les plus profondes, ils en avaient oublié le plus jeune d'entre eux. Gauvain, revenant à la réalité, demanda à ses compagnons si quelqu'un l'avait vu. Mais il n'eut aucune réponse positive. Arthur se leva, inquiet pour son chevalier car de tous, c'était bien Galahad le plus affecté par la mort de Tristan et son état mental en avait pris un sacré coup. L'idée qu'il soit partit ramasser du bois lui traversa l'esprit, mais s'envola aussitôt lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur la charrette de l'étrange femme. Près de lui, Lancelot suivit son regard et compris où il voulait en venir. Galahad n'aurait quand même pas désobéit à son ordre ? Personne ne devait approcher Samaha pendant la nuit !

« Le feu est éteint. » s'inquiéta Arthur en fronçant les sourcils.

« J'espère qu'il n'est pas là-bas. » murmura Lancelot.

« Allons voir. »

Les deux hommes commencèrent à se diriger vers le campement de la vendeuse. C'est alors qu'une puissante inspiration, comme si quelqu'un avait retenu son souffle jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir, déchira le silence de la nuit.

Tous se retournèrent en sursaut en direction du corps de Tristan. Ses yeux, munis de pupilles rouge sang, s'ouvrirent brusquement. Ses mains se portèrent directement à sa gorge. Respirer lui semblait difficile, il haletait et crachait le reste de sang qui était resté coincé dans sa trachée. Peu à peu ses yeux écarlates s'estompèrent pour laisser place à ses éternels yeux sombres.

Dagonet, Gauvain et Bors se précipitèrent vers lui lorsqu'il tomba sur le côté, d'épuisement.

Regardant ce spectacle avec stupeur, Arthur et Lancelot n'eurent plus aucun doute, Samaha disait vrai. Posséder un tel pouvoir était inimaginable. Elle était donc bien plus dangereuse qu'ils l'avaient pensé.

« Galahad ! » cria Arthur en courant vers la charrette, suivit de Lancelot.

En arrivant près de la charrette, la scène qu'ils découvrirent n'était pas aussi belle à voir que la résurrection de Tristan.

Galahad était à terre, se tordant de douleur. Il agrippait l'herbe entre ses doigts crispés, qu'il arrachait sans cesse. Des bruits rauques s'échappaient de sa bouche, tandis qu'une fumée blanche en sortait. La fumé s'évadait de son corps et entrait au fur et à mesure dans la petite boîte en or _–celle qui était accroché à la chaîne, autour de son cou-_ que tendait Samaha à bout de bras.

D'une main tremblante, Galahad tenta de retenir le dernier nuage de fumée blanchâtre mais elle fila entre ses doigts et quitta définitivement son corps.

« Non. » réussi-t-il à prononcer en réprimant une envie de vomir.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue et Samaha referma sa petite boîte, satisfaite.

Les deux hommes étaient terrifiés. Jamais ils n'avaient assisté à une telle chose. Arthur s'élança vers Galahad, il attrapa ses épaules et le retourna vers lui. Ses yeux, d'une couleur rouge sang s'atténuèrent, tout comme ceux de Tristan, pour reprendre leur couleur originelle.

« Arthur… » murmura le jeune Sarmate.

« Une âme pour une âme. L'échange est équivalent vous ne trouvez pas ? » fit Samaha en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Que lui avez-vous fait, sorcière ?! » cria Lancelot en brandissant ses épées et se jetant sur elle.

D'un simple revers de la main, elle l'envoya valser deux mètres plus loin. Lancelot retomba lourdement et poussa un grognement rauque.

« Galahad a fait appel à mes services. J'ai fait revenir à la vie votre ami Tristan et en échange je lui ai pris son âme. La magie à toujours un prix. »

« Rendez-la-lui ! » supplia Arthur, rouge de colère.

« Un contrat ne peut être résilié ! » s'exclama à son tour Samaha, qui commençait à perdre patience. « Le mal est fait, comme vous savez si bien le dire, vous les humains ! Désormais Galahad m'appartient, autant son âme que son corps ! »

« Je ne le permettrai jamais ! » hurla le romain.

« Moi non plus. » fit une autre voix, plus faible.

Arthur se retourna et écarquilla les yeux en voyant Tristan, les jambes tremblantes et les bras accrochés aux épaules de Gauvain et Dagonet. Bors se trouvait près de lui et était abasourdit, comme tous les autres.

« Tristan… » souffla Galahad, en esquissant un sourire.

« Joyeuses retrouvailles… » soupira Samaha. « J'ai perdu bien trop de temps avec vous. Le moment est venu de couper court à cette discussion. »

La femme ferma les yeux quelques demi secondes, inspira profondément et les rouvrit, dévoilant à nouveau ses pupilles rouges.

« _Egressus quatio !_ » prononça-t-elle d'une voix puissante.

Une vague de puissance s'échappa d'elle et projeta d'abord Arthur, puis Bors et enfin Tristan, Gauvain et Dagonet. Ils s'envolèrent bien plus loin que Lancelot et le choc avec le sol leur fit perdre connaissance. Le flot magique ne manqua pas de frapper Lancelot qui commençait tout juste à se relever de sa première attaque.

Tous avaient perdu connaissance, seul Galahad, allongé dans l'herbe était conscient. Sa respiration commençait à redevenir normale.

Samaha s'accroupit près de lui et lui attrapa le poignet pour qu'il se relève.

« Viens, J'ai encore beaucoup de travail qui m'attend. » lui dit-elle sans une once de compassion.

Elle avait définitivement abandonné son sourire aimable, sa voix douce et chaleureuse qu'elle lui avait consacrés jusqu'à maintenant. Le masque tombait enfin, mais il était trop tard.

* * *

Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?

Laissez-moi un petit review pour me dire si vous avez aimé ou pas.:3

C'est très important pour moi d'avoir votre opinion, c'est ce qui me motive et me fait avancer.

**o**

**Que va-t-il arriver à Galahad ?**

**Va-t-il suivre Samaha et laisser ses compagnons derrière lui ?**

**Quelle sera la réaction de Tristan ?**

**o**

A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre. ;D


	2. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même

Bonjour, boujour !

Voici mon chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. :D

Merci à ma beta Hinaya-chan pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

Enjoy ! ;D

* * *

**Le Fruit défendu**

**Chapitre 2 : Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même**

* * *

Samaha tira sans ménagement le jeune Sarmate vers elle pour qu'il se relève. Elle le fixa de ses yeux bleus d'où brillait une lueur d'indifférence. Elle était devenue tellement froide, tellement différente.

A son grand étonnement, Galahad ne protesta pas. Il avait pourtant une folle envie de crier, d'insulter cette femme et de la maudire à s'en briser les cordes vocales. Mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Il y avait comme un grand vide en lui, qui l'envahissait peu à peu. Alors s'il ne pouvait pas se révolter par la parole, il le ferait par les armes. Il empoigna son épée, mais peu importe toute la volonté, toute la haine qu'il mettait dans son geste, il ne réussit pas à la sortir de son fourreau, pour trancher la tête de cette sorcière. C'était plus fort que lui, quelque chose lui interdisait clairement de se rebeller contre Samaha. Voilà donc ce qu'elle voulait dire par « Galahad m'appartient, autant son âme que son corps. ».

Sera-t-il donc voué à lui être soumis et à lui obéir sans jamais protester ?

« Viens Galahad. » lui ordonna-t-elle en se dirigeant vers sa charrette.

Il se retourna et jeta un regard triste et désolé à ses frères d'armes. Ils semblaient juste assommés, sans blessures apparentes _-exceptées celles du combat de la matinée-_ ce qui rassura légèrement le chevalier. Puis il posa alors les yeux sur Tristan. Ses habits étaient déchirés et recouverts de sang, sa peau était encore très pâle et sa respiration difficile. Mais il était vivant ! C'était le principal… Galahad esquissa un léger sourire de soulagement. Pour revoir son ami, il avait payé le prix le plus fort, mais au moins son sacrifice n'avait pas été vain.

Le jeune Sarmate aurait aimé rester auprès de son compagnon pour être à ses côtés à son réveil, mais la voix autoritaire de Samaha vint le sortir de sa rêverie.

« Galahad ! » l'appela-t-elle en perdant patience.

Il devait partir. Où ? Il ne le savait pas, ni pour combien de temps. Mais la seule chose dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas suivre cette femme qu'il détestait tant à présent.

Malgré tous les efforts du monde, Galahad se résigna à se laisser faire. Il regarda une dernière fois ses amis. Il leur devait tant… Et voilà qu'il était maintenant obligé de s'en aller comme un voleur. Le Sarmate serra ses poings, frustré par le changement radical qu'allait prendre sa vie.

Samaha était déjà installée dans sa charrette et tenait fermement les rênes, attendant que Galahad daigne enfin se dépêcher. En montant dans le chariot, son regard passa encore une fois sur Tristan et cette fois, quelque chose lui sauta aux yeux. A travers les vêtements déchirés de l'ex-défunt, Galahad put entrevoir un étrange symbole noir, tatoué sur son torse. De loin, cela ressemblait à un serpent formant en un cercle parfait et qui se mordait la queue. Il plissa les yeux, l'air sceptique.

A peine fut-il monté dans la charrette que Samaha secoua ses rênes et le grand cheval noir se mit en marche.

« Je reviendrai. Peu importe le temps que cela prendra mais je reviendrai auprès de vous. » murmura Galahad.

« Ne te fais pas trop d'espoir… » souffla-elle, toujours aussi impassible.

Le chariot s'éloigna peu à peu, pour disparaître dans les ténèbres, laissant derrière lui les corps endormis des chevaliers.

**~oOo~**

Combien de personnes, combien d'âmes avaient été brisées par cette femme ? Galahad n'en savait rien, mais ce dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il ne serait pas le dernier.

Dans une sombre ruelle, Galahad était adossé contre un mur, tel un chien apprivoisé attendant sagement sa maîtresse.

Quelques heures après avoir abandonné les chevaliers à leur sort, ils s'étaient arrêtés dans un petit village pas très éloigné du Mur d'Hadrien. La bourgade était quasi déserte. La plupart des habitants avaient passé le Mur et s'y étaient installés. Il ne restait plus qu'une poignée de paysans cultivant leur pauvre terre.

Le jeune Sarmate regardait silencieusement Samaha rejouer exactement la même scène, prononcer les mêmes paroles qu'elle lui avait adressées quelques heures plus tôt. Cette Samaha douce et soucieuse des autres n'était en réalité qu'une façade, un masque.

Sa voix mielleuse lui était insupportable et pourtant, l'homme qui lui faisait face buvait chacune de ses paroles, fasciné. Tant de choses lui étaient à portée de main rien qu'en prononçant un vœu, un seul. Aucun homme ne pouvait résister à une telle tentation. Aussi, avec un petit sourire timide, l'homme ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à prononcer son souhait le plus cher.

Galahad ne pouvait laisser cela se faire. Il ne voulait pas que d'autres personnes subissent le même sort que lui. Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, il se redressa et interpella le villageois.

« Ne l'écoutes pas ! Vas-t-en ! Vite ! » cria-t-il en s'approchant d'eux.

L'homme le regarda d'un air surpris, tandis que Samaha posa sur lui un regard si noir qu'il crut qu'elle allait le tuer pour de bon.

« _Silentium_ ! » dit-elle énervée.

Le villageois poussa un petit cri de frayeur en apercevant les pupilles de Samaha changer de couleur. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à la réaction qu'il eut en voyant Galahad.

Le jeune Sarmate se demanda un instant quel effet avait bien pu avoir la formule. Et aussi pourquoi s'était-il arrêté de crier ? Il devait le faire fuir avant que l'irréparable ne se produise ! Il eut la réponse en observant la tête effrayée du paysan. Galahad porta le bout de ses doigts à son visage et il ne put sentir que de la peau, lisse et tendue à l'emplacement de sa bouche. Il écarquilla les yeux et tâta chaque parcelle de sa peau avec affolement. Il voulu hurler, évacuer toute la peur qui le prenait si soudainement, mais rien ne se fit entendre, excepté un son étouffé, quasi-inaudible coincé dans sa gorge. Sa bouche avait complètement disparut.

L'homme totalement paniqué, prit ses jambes à son cou et s'enfuit à travers la ruelle sombre et froide, sans demander son reste.

L'ensorceleuse resserra sa mâchoire et s'avança vers Galahad, furieuse. A cet instant l'air sembla plus lourd et plus pesant pour le jeune homme.

« Apprends à rester à ta place ! » fit Samaha d'une voix cinglante.

Galahad voulu rétorquer mais encore une fois ses paroles se coincèrent dans sa gorge.

« Que dois-je faire ? Te laisser dans cet état jusqu'à ce que tu oublies, une bonne fois pour toute, ce qu'est parler ? »

Le Sarmate secoua vivement la tête. Son cœur battait à une vitesse folle. Bien sûr cela lui arrivait souvent lorsqu'il se battait contre les Pictes ou n'importe quels autres ennemis de Rome, mais là c'était différent. Très différent même. Il avait assisté à tout ce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour, en à peine douze heures et il ne pouvait ignorer la peur qui lui saisissait le ventre.

« _Os faciem. _» soupira Samaha.

La bouche de Galahad réapparut aussitôt, pour son plus grand soulagement.

« Je ne serais pas aussi clémente la prochaine fois, alors ne t'avise plus d'anéantir mon travail. »

« Je ne pense pas y arriver. » fit Galahad en retrouvant l'indignation qu'il éprouvait à son égard.

« N'as-tu rien retenu de ce qui vient de se passer ? »

« Ce que vous faites, je ne peux le permettre. Vous réduisez à néant des vies. Peut-être que cet homme avait une famille, une femme, des enfants !»

« Et alors ? » demanda-t-elle impassible. « Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire ? Ce qui m'importe ce sont leurs âmes, ni plus ni moins. C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin... »

Samaha détourna son regard de celui de Galahad.

« Pourquoi faire ? Pourquoi en avez-vous besoin ? questionna le Sarmate.

Il n'eut aucune réponse. Les yeux de l'ensorceleuse étaient perdus dans le vague et ses pensées ailleurs. Puis revenant à la réalité, elle passa ses deux mains dans ses beaux cheveux châtains et soupira longuement.

« On s'en va. » déclara-t-elle en se dirigeant vers son cheval noir. « Il n'y a plus aucun péquenot digne d'intérêt ici. »

« Attendez ! » appela Galahad en la suivant. « On ne pourrait pas s'arrêter pour... Pour manger un peu ? »

« Parce que tu as faim toi ? » l'interrogea-t-elle d'un petit sourire en coin.

A ces mots, Galahad se rendit compte qu'en réalité il n'avait pas envie de manger. Son dernier repas remontait pourtant de la veille, mais la faim ne l'avait toujours pas pris. D'ailleurs, il n'avait ni soif, ni envie de dormir. Il n'avait besoin de rien.

« Le seul qu'il faut nourrir ici c'est Hadge. »

« Hadge ? »

« Le cheval. » dit-elle en le désignant d'un signe de tête. « Tiens, donne-lui ça. »

Samaha sortit d'une sacoche quelque chose enroulée dans un vieux chiffon, qu'elle lui lança. Le Sarmate réceptionna le morceau de tissu et une grimace de dégoût prit place sur son visage. La chose entre ses mains était flasque et visqueuse. Puis il remarqua qu'à certains endroits le tissu était imbibé de sang. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être ? Galahad dégagea le bout de chiffon qui recouvrait le contenu et haussa des sourcils surpris. Il tenait dans ses mains un gros morceau de chair, d'une couleur rouge brun.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Un morceau de foie que j'ai ramassé sur un animal mort. »

« Et… Et vous voulez que je donne ça à votre cheval ? » demanda Galahad en observant l'organe qu'il tenait, perplexe.

« Oui, il me semble qu'il aime ça. »

« Il vous semble ? »

« Je ne lui demande pas son avis… Et c'est finit toutes ces questions ?! Contentes-toi d'obéir ! » dit-elle sèchement.

Galahad s'approcha du grand cheval noir, toujours attelé et lui flatta généreusement l'encolure.

« Cette femme est folle de te donner un foie à manger, mon pauvre vieux Hadge. » murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Le cheval tourna la tête vers lui, comme s'il avait compris ses paroles et le fixa de ses deux yeux ronds.

« Tu n'as même pas idée ! » s'exclama le… le cheval ?!

Le Sarmate fit un bon en arrière tant il était stupéfait. Jamais il ne se serrait attendu que Hadge lui réponde même après tout ce qu'il avait vu. Le cheval lui adressa un sourire amusé, dévoilant ses dents étrangement pointues.

« Si tu savais combien de fois je lui ai dit ! » s'écria de nouveau la sombre monture, ne laissant pas le temps à Galahad d'exprimer sa surprise. « Un cheval démoniaque ça ne mange que des cœurs d'enfants ou de biche à la rigueur ! Mais pas moyen de lui faire rentrer ça dans le crâne ! Il faut toujours qu'elle me ramène un foie de je ne sais trop où ou alors un morceau d'un vieux sanglier crevé depuis des lunes ! »

« Hadge, tu parles un peu trop à mon goût. » fit Samaha, d'un sourire crispé.

« …Mais bon. » Continua le cheval sans faire attention à sa maîtresse. « Je ne vais pas cracher sur de la nourriture, passe-moi ça ! »

Hadge arracha, sans aucune délicatesse, le morceau de viande des mains du chevalier et l'avala tout rond. Galahad resta un instant figé, les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts et lâcha le chiffon tâché de sang par terre. Puis il se retourna vers Samaha.

« Le… Le cheval parle… »

« A mon grand regret, oui. » déclara la voleuse d'âme.

« Hadge parle ! » s'exclama-t-il, plus fort.

« C'est bon on a compris. » s'exaspéra le concerné.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! »

« C'est pourtant le cas. Et pour ta gouverne, humain, je ne m'appelle pas Hadge. » fit la monture sur un air hautain.

Le Sarmate se retourna à nouveau vers l'ensorceleuse et l'interrogea du regard.

« Il s'appelle Hadge. » confirma-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, comme pour faire comprendre que son cheval disait n'importe quoi.

« Mais c'est finit, oui ?! Mon nom a toujours été Platon et il le restera ! »

« Platon n'est pas un nom pour un cheval. Hadge, si. »

« Attendez, Platon ? Platon… Platon… » réfléchit Galahad un instant. « Ça me dit quelque chose… »

« Bien évidemment que ça te dit quelque chose ! Je suis le plus grand philosophe de tout les temps ! …Je suis… Platon ! »

« Tu é-t-a-i-s un grand philosophe. » précisa Samaha.

« Mais que vous est-il arrivé ? » demanda le jeune homme qui ne comprenait pas bien la situation.

« Tout commença le jour où… » fit la bête, s'apprêtant à faire un de ses longs monologues dont elle avait le secret.

« Roh la barbe ! » s'exclama Samaha. « Pour faire simple, cet idiot sans cervelle est venu me voir, il y a bien longtemps de ça, et a fait le vœu de devenir quelqu'un d'assez intelligent pour marquer les générations futures. »

« Bah oui, à l'époque faire de la philosophie c'était bien vu… Et accessoirement ça plaisait aux femmes. » dit-il en souriant bêtement.

« Trente ans plus tard je suis revenue mais plutôt que de lui prendre son âme je l'ai transformé en monture démoniaque. Voilà. Maintenant il est aussi stupide qu'une mouette. Point final. »

Galahad se massa les tempes le temps d'assimiler toute cette folle histoire. Puis un détail le frappa. Un détail important, qui fit remonter en lui un souvenir extrêmement douloureux.

« Pourquoi trente ans ? » demanda-t-il à Samaha d'une voix qui s'était assombrie.

« Pardon ? »

« Pourquoi avez-vous attendu trente années pour venir prendre son âme ? La mienne vous me l'avez arrachée sans attendre ! Pourquoi ?! »

« D'après toi, qu'est-ce qui demande le plus d'efforts, rendre un crétin intelligent ou ramener une âme de l'au-delà ? »

Galahad ne répondit pas. Que pouvait-il bien répondre à cela de toute façon ? Il se contenta de resserrer sa mâchoire et de lancer un regard furieux à celle qui avait brisé sa vie.

« Ecoute Galahad, je vois bien que tu nourris une haine à mon égard. Mais tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même si tu en es arrivé là ! Tu es le seul responsable de ce qui t'arrive ! »

Samaha fit volte-face et monta dans sa charrette sans dire un mot de plus. Son visage restait perpétuellement fermé –_A part lorsqu'elle marchandait avec les humains_-, ne laissant s'échapper aucune émotion excepté l'agacement, la colère et la fourberie.

Le chevalier ne la quitta pas des yeux et serra les poings, tandis qu'Hadge –_ou Platon_- posa doucement sa tête sur son épaule, ce qui détourna son attention.

« On finit par s'y habituer… Au bout de quelques siècles. »

Essayait-il de le rassurer ? Galahad ne réussit pas à le discerner. Mais cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il ne resterait pas aussi longtemps auprès d'elle. Il trouverait un moyen de s'échapper de ses griffes, coûte que coûte.

« Partons ! J'ai un rendez-vous important qui m'attend de l'autre côté du Mur. » Fit Samaha.

« Galahad ? » appela Platon, toujours sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

« Quoi ? »

« Avant qu'on s'en aille, caresse-moi encore un peu l'encolure. J'adore ça. »

« Maintenant que je sais que tu as été un homme, je n'en ai plus trop envie. » répondit-il en repoussant la tête de l'animal et en se dirigeant vers la charrette.

« Allez quoi ! »

La belle ensorceleuse secoua les rênes et ils quittèrent ce petit trou paumé pour se diriger à présent vers le grand Mur d'Hadrien. Là-bas, Samaha avait un rendez-vous qu'apparemment elle ne pouvait louper.

**~oOo~**

Platon défilait fièrement la tête haute dans les immenses rues de la ville, attirant ainsi les regards fascinés des habitants. Aussi les passagers du chariot étaient la proie de nombreux compliments. Samaha s'était d'ailleurs parée de ses plus beaux bijoux et distribuait de délicats sourires aux hommes comme aux femmes qui la regardaient. Au contraire, Galahad était sale, ses cheveux étaient emmêlés, sa barbe mal taillée, il n'était absolument pas présentable. Mais cela n'empêcha pas certaines femmes de regarder avec envie ce guerrier au regard angélique.

Le Sarmate observa les différents étalages qui étaient installés sur tout le long de l'avenue. Il avait l'impression d'être de retour à la citadelle où siégeait sa garnison. L'impression qu'il s'en allait tranquillement boire un verre à la taverne de Vanora et s'amuser à lancer des couteaux avec Tristan et Gauvain. Mais ce n'était qu'une impression. Rien de plus.

Quelques instants plus tard, Samaha arrêta la charrette à l'arrière d'un modeste atelier. Elle descendit et fit signe à Galahad de la suivre. Il s'exécuta sans un mot, tandis qu'elle était déjà entrain de frapper à la porte. Une voix grave d'homme répondit, accompagnée de grands coups de marteau sur une enclume, et elle ouvrit la porte.

En entrant dans l'atelier, une vive chaleur les enveloppa. La pièce n'était pas très grande et partout traînaient d'innombrables fers à cheval. Au fond se trouvait une petite forge où brûlaient de belles braises flamboyantes.

Près de l'entrée, un homme martelait à grands coups un fer encore rouge. Il était grand et costaud. Ses cheveux étaient coupés très courts mais à l'inverse, sa barbe était longue de plusieurs semaines, lui donnant ainsi un air bourru. Cependant son visage était serein et tout son être débordait de joie de vivre. Aussi, il portait un long tablier en cuir marron, qui le protégeait des éventuels éclats de fer. Il releva la tête et aussitôt il lâcha son marteau en écarquillant ses yeux.

« Vous ?! » s'écria-t-il en faisant un pas en arrière.

« Ça fait longtemps, n'est-ce-pas Briac ? Dix ans jour pour jour, si ma mémoire est bonne. » fit Samaha affichant un petit sourire satisfait sur le visage.

* * *

Des avis ?

Je serai ravie de lire vos reviews, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs.

Tout est bon pour m'aider à m'améliorer. :)

**o**

**Que s'est-il passé il y a dix ans ?**

**Galahad réussira-t-il à se défaire de l'emprise de Samaha ?**

**Platon redeviendra-t-il un jour intelligent ?**

**o**

To be continued !


End file.
